Forbidden waters
by Igsel
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, the bravest pirate captain around is afraid to fall in love with his first mate, Francis, who claims him as his treasure. Crappy summary. Rating for kissing.    On a side note, I'm taking requests now.


**Forbidden**** waters**

Arthur frowned as he bend over the treasure map. "Bonne soir~ " Francis said as he entered the room. "Bloody French..." he muttered. Francis rolled his eyes. "Bad mood?" he asked titling his head. "I want to find that bloody treasure before Antonio does." He mumbled still looking at the map. Francis let out a small sigh. He didn't need to find that treasure. His treasure was right in front of him, talking more to a map than his first mate. Arthur Kirkland, the most feared pirate captain of Europe.

Francis had been a cook at a local bar, where Arthur's crew had caused some ruckus. Francis who had been dying for some more excitement in his life had agreed to join Arthur's crew as a cook. Over the years, due the many fights they had, they grew befriended with each other and became close friends. For Arthur, Francis was his first mate. He was honored to be so close to this man.

Arthur was an interesting man. He owned half of the 7 seas, yet he was somewhat shy when you spoke to him one on one. "We will find it." He assured him and placed down a plate of food next to the map. "Eat up." Arthur looked at the plate. "Aye.." he muttered but didn't touch it. He wasn't really hungry right now.

"Land!" someone yelled upstairs, which resulted in Arthur jumping up and making his way to the deck, taking the map with him. He abandoned the food and left Francis alone, who just sighed deeply. He cleaned the plate up before making his way up too.

Arthur was first to set foot to land, his men following him as he followed the map. "It should be here." He stated and with that some of his men started digging till they hit something. Arhtur's eyes light up in excitement.

They found it! The treasure! One of his men, dragged it up. He left the honor to Arthur to open the chest. Arthur pulled out his gun and aimed at the lock. It resulted in jumping open. Arthur smirked satisfied. The crew behind him curiously held their breathes as he opened the chest. Gold! A chest full of gold.

The captain turned to his crew with a wicked a grin. "Tonight, my mates, Let's drink!" he spoke victoriously. "Aye!" they yelled as one. With that the best beer was taken from the ship down to the island to celebrate. All the hard work to find that damned chest was finally rewarded.

Arthur flopped down in the sand next to his First mate. "Is great, innit?" he said still grinning widely. Francis hadn't seen him this happy in a while. "Aye." He replied, before taking a sip of his own beer. "T-tell you what, let's divide the treasure tomorrow, you'll get a bigger share." He added with a hic. Next to piracy, Arthur was also famous for not being able to hold his drink. "You don't have to." Francis told him.

The other turned to him and raised an eyebrow, before a letting out a small snicker. "Goooood one, frog." He said, thinking the other was joking. "Non, I mean it." He said with a more serious face. Arthur titled his head. "What's wrong with you? We've found the treasure!" he said shaking the Frenchman.

Francis sighed. "I do not have any desire for gold, I do already have my treasure." He said before placing a kiss on Arthur's lips. "Stop s-saying bollocks." He ordered his first man. With a flustered face he had pushed Francis away. "It's not bollocks." Francis told him. Perhaps it had been the alcohol that stimulated Francis to tell him the truth and confess.

Arthur's face was turning as red as his coat was. "S-stop it." He ordered again. "We can't." he didn't want to lose his crew of this little incident. "I know, I'm sorry captain." Francis was very aware he would ruin everything for Arthur. Besides that he didn't want to risk being keelhauled and losing his place so close to Arthur. "Let's just…let it rest." Arthur said. Francis nodded and a silence fell. Both watched at the horizon and drank silently. Francis felt stupid for tasting his Captain's lips. Though Arthur couldn't help but think about it.

It had been a gentle kiss, much like a woman but not as tender. He bit his lip. He, Arthur Kirkland, a brave pirate captain, was afraid. He was afraid that he might've fallen in love over the years. He had ignored those feelings, he just couldn't have them. If you didn't love someone, you could sail freely. Besides they were two men, it was wrong.

Another bottle of rum was emptied and Arthur threw it away. He watched his crew getting pretty drunk, half of his mates were passed out on the beach. His victory hadn't lasted, at least he didn't feel happy anymore. "Frog…" he mumbled. His head felt dizzy. Francis turned to his captain. "Oui?" Arthur let out an audible hic. Got he was drunk. "Y-ya know." He wrapped his arm around Francis shoulder. "if ya have a treasure, ya should protect it forever." Francis looked at him puzzled.

He opened his mouth but then closed it. What was Arthur up to now? "So here, ya can have me heart." He said pressing a sloppy clumsy kiss on Francis' cheek. Francis eyes widened slightly. "Arthur, you're drunk." He said trying to wriggle lose from the grasp. "But a drunken man is a honest man." He told him.

Francis arched an eyebrow and looked at him. "Truth, but-" Arthur cut him off. "Shush, listen to your cap'ain." He added with another hic. "Ya have my heart, so I cannot love anyone else." He started. "That's silly." "Silly is good." Arthur stated, before trying to stand up. He fell back, maybe he had really drunken too much. Francis had managed to catch Arthur on time. He pulled him onto his lap.

"What are you doing, you faggot?" Francis smiled gently. "Protecting my treasure." Arthur rolled his eyes. "S'il te plait, letz zail those forbidden waters tonight." Arthur sighed. Just for tonight, it was a party, everyone passed out, no one would see them, yeah just for this once. "Fine, but remember I am still the captain." Francis grinned. "A very fine captain you are." Arthur pressed his lips on Francis' who gladly returned it.

**The end.**

**Author's note:** Yes another FrUk fic, this pairing is really my otp. The fic itself, well, I've written better stories.

My inspiration kind of died at the moment. I accept requests right now. Just tell me the pairing and setting you'd like.


End file.
